


Holy Hell You're Hot, wait what did I just say?

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Excessively, Fluff, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sort of? - Freeform, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Truth Serum, it happens when i write husk im sorry, its an early reveal, thats basically the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: Baxter is the most annoying person in existence to Husk, so he decides to get revenge. Let's just say breaking into his lab and stealing unmarked liquids wasn't the smartest idea. (One day I'll finish a series instead of starting new ones, I swear)
Relationships: Arackniss & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Baxter is a fucking bitch.

"You wouldn't be intelligent enough to understand chemistry if I smashed a beaker over your thick skull."

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO THEN-"

"Clever. As always." Baxter scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Next time you try to inform me of _proper_ mixing of alcoholic beverages for proper combinations perhaps know what you're doing first."

It took everything in Husk's power not to pounce at him, instead settling for digging his claws into the table. "Get the fuck out of my bar-"

" _Husk_."

Fuck. Husk's claws immediately pulled out of the wood. He almost forgot that Arackniss was even here. Of course he was, he's the one who brought Baxter over in the first place.. Bastard that he is, Husk promised himself to treat the spider's other friends with at least a tiny bit of respect.

"...get out of the bar. Please." It was still said with gritted teeth, but somehow Baxter found it in him to laugh anyway.

"You're far too easily influenced. Clearly you've got even a weaker mind than I suspected." Niss' was literally holding Husk back by his arm when the fish got up from the barstool, brushing himself off. "I've got better things to do than argue anymore with you."

Even once Baxter was out of the room, Husk glared in the direction of the door where he left. "I'm gonna kill 'im-"

"You can't kill him."

"I can. I shouldn't but I can."

Niss smacked Husk upside the head for that, although he got a much weaker glare back. It's odd, Niss always thought, how Husk never seemed to get as angry at him as everyone else.. Then again, they've been friends the longest.

"All I'm saying is that if he went missin', no one but you would notice-"

"But _I’m_ the one tellin' you not to.. Alright? I don't got too many people besides him."

...damn him, is Niss really pouting at him right now? Husk's heart rate doubles and he can feel the beating in his throat. Not again.

"...fine. I'll figure somethin' else out."

"Y'better. Come on, let's grab a wine bottle and go back up to my room for a movie."

* * *

If there's anything that people know about Husk from meeting him, it's that he doesn't let go of his anger or grudges easily. Not until something is done about it.

It did take him a few days to come up with a non-murderous or life destroying plan that would still piss the little fish off, and it was a little harder than he first thought it would be. Maybe that was his own fault, but it was rare he had to deal with things peaceful. At least he got a little satisfaction from using his claws to pick the lock at Baxter's metal door guarding the entrance to his lab downstairs, breaking in wasn't as good as smashing shit but it was something.

"Holy fuck, it's cold in here.." How does someone with no fur stand to stay down here? Did Baxter even have skin? Or blood? Or nerves- Husk never paid much attention in science anyway, it's more about his pride than proving him wrong.

It takes a good few minutes for Husk to find anything he wants to actually mess with. Most things around here look more life-threatening than he expected: guns, bombs, missiles, even a few of those glass tanks with weird shapes inside of them that Husk thought only existed in movies. It's tempting to push any or all of the buttons, but.. He'd rather not die tonight if he doesn't absolutely have to, and that wasn't the plan.

.....okay, maybe messing with one of the guns couldn't hurt.

The one Husk picks up is small, and despite how familiar it looks, he can't quite place where it's from. Not important anyway, he holds it up and aims at an empty wall. There's no knockback when he fires, or noise, and the only evidence he pressed something was a beam that came out and made a chunk of the wall glow, then disappear.

"...well good fuckin' thing I didn't aim at important shit-" The phaser is carefully set down as Husk goes back to exploring the area, looking for something, anything he can..

Bingo.

On a table in the very back of the room, there were about ten corked flasks in different colors, and a notebook next to them. Husk, being the stupidass he is, picked one up before reading anything, and decided to pocket it before scanning the page.

"Let's see.. Superpower shit? Fucking nerd.. Probably trying to live out some comic book thing." Strength, speed, flight.. All prototypes, sure, from what he can tell, but that's good enough for him. The cork of the flash is quickly popped off as Husk downs the contents of it. It burns his throat and nearly has to spit it out before swallowing.

....well. It doesn't feel any different. "Damn, and I almost thought you were actually good at the shit you do."

A quick scan over the page again shows that Baxter was at least trying to match up what colors went with which ability, but considering he's got the damn handwriting of a doctor, it's hard to see any more in this dim lighting. Husk probably could have figured it out eventually if he studied hard enough, except..

"WHO'S IN THERE-"

Shit- The hole in the wall must have been an entrance straight to Baxter's room. The glass flask in Husk's hand is quickly dropped and shattered as he ran out of the room, not stopping a sprint until he got back to his own upstairs.

"What a waste of fucking time.."

* * *

It didn't take long for Baxter to exit his own room and enter the lab, taking stock of everything and making sure nothing was tampered with. Thank god whoever it was did minimal damage, nothing too lethal had been let out of its cages. He almost returned back before seeing the broken glass shining in the corner.

"Damn.." Those were tests, he wasn't even certain how well any would work yet. Baxter had to glance at the notebook and compare which flasks were left to find the missing one.

"....truth serum, eh? Well, if they work, tomorrow should be interesting.."


	2. Chapter 2

Husk still didn’t feel any different when he woke up the next morning, so as far as he was concerned, Baxter was an even shittier scientist than he first thought. What kind of idiot makes a whole table’s worth of potions, notes down what they’re all used for, and doesn’t even make them _work_? If he wasn’t worried about stronger security being added considering Husk blasted a hole in the wall, he’d have already gone back down to mess up more stuff. Now he has to think of a new plan that didn’t involve making sushi, and that was going to take _forever_.

Two paws finally hit the floor as Husk crawled out of bed, only brushing his fur down slightly and redoing his bowtie before heading out of his room, knocking shoulders with Angel before heading to the stairs.

“Mornin’, Husker~”

“Go jump off a fucking bridge, asshole.”

…okay, that’s definitely not what Husk was trying to say. He’s at least _tried_ to be more polite to Angel lately, if for no other reason than not making Arackniss hate him for being rude to his sibling. Clearly him being tired and not in the best mood got in the way of that, because Angel just gave him a confused glare before moving on. Whatever, bad morning.

Once Husk was downstairs, he quickly took his seat at the bar. Thank god no one was here yet this morning, he didn’t have the energy to sell things and listen to everyone’s sob stories yet. But of course, that didn’t mean he had the morning off, oh no. Because as per fucking usual, Charlie has to come bouncing over and sitting across him on the bar as Husk fumbles for a whiskey bottle under the counter.

“Goooood morning! How’d you sleep last night?”

Husk was used to this by now, all he had to do was follow the script and give the right answers for Charlie to leave him alone. Tell her everything was fine, business is booming, he’s healthy and happy, and all that bullshit.

“Slept like fucking garbage, but that’s nothing new.” ….okay, or he’s _not_ going to follow the script today. That’s not what he meant to say either.

Charlie’s face fell as soon as Husk answered, exactly what he was worried about. Now she’s going to be worried all over again. “Oh.. A-Are you feeling alright? Maybe I can help! What would help you sleep better? Maybe we could get some music playing in your room?”

 _Hell no_ , Husk thought. That sounds more annoying than resting in silence. Husk has never needed anything to help him sleep before, and he sure as hell doesn’t need anything now. “I never fuckin’ feel alright- I don’t sleep good unless I’m sleepin’ with someone else and holdin’ them so don’t bother trying.” Husk nearly slapped a hand over his mouth, growling at Charlie before she could respond.

“ **Get out of my fucking bar** ”. That’s Charlie’s cue to run off into another room. Good, now no one could ask him anymore stupid questions.

So *something* is definitely wrong. Husk doesn’t exactly know what it is, but apparently he’s not allowed to be sarcastic and snarky today. That shouldn’t be too difficult to avoid, or maybe Husk should just avoid speaking at all until whatever the fuck is going on wears off on him.

“Y’open early today?” Shit. Scratch that plan, then.

“Open same time as always.. Normally y’just don’t get down here earlier than noon.” Arackniss just shook his head with half a laugh at that, and Husk’s heart jumped into his throat. Fuck him so much for that, for being stupidly attractive and a hell of a drinker and have a damn cute laugh and being a good friend- Niss is the fucking worst.

“Right, guess that makes sense.. I’ll take the usual then.” Husk had already started pulling out the Italian wine once Niss had started walking up to the bar, pushing the bottle towards him while taking a bottle of whiskey for himself. They usually sat in silence while drinking for an hour, but of course, not today of all days.

“So I got a question.” Husk raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop drinking from his bottle. “Why won’t y’let me pay you? Always seem to be giving me free drinks and shit while charging everyone else double or triple.”

An easy answer, Husk had that rehearsed in his mind over and over for the day the inevitable question came. People who angered him more paid higher prices, which is why Angel always paid about five times as much and Niffty paid regular prices. Niss got them free because he’s as close to a friend as Husk’s ever gotten.

“ ‘Cause I love you. You’re fucking hot and actually a decent person to me.”

Husk didn’t process what he said, just tossing out his empty bottle and reaching to take away Arackniss’ since usually they finished at the same time. Except the bottle was about half full still and Niss was still holding onto it with a frozen expression.

Awkward silence is the worst thing in the world, Husk can say that for certain now. Every second that passed he got more worried about what happened and whether he was about to be punched or ignored. “What’d you just say-?”

“What d’ya mean what did I say? I said-“ And then Husk thought about it a little bit more and bit his tongue. Fuck. This time he caught the words before saying them and now he can’t blame Arackniss because if he had the choice, he wouldn’t have said anything else after either.

So he won’t. Before Niss could open his mouth again, Husk was already sprinting out the door and locking himself in his room. “Fucking fish bastard, whatever he did to me I’m gonna fucking kill him-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this really cheesy? Yes. Do I regret it? No, this trope is underrated-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little of Niss' side of the story, next up should be the finale

To say that Arackniss was beyond confused would be a grave understatement.

First Husk looked like he was beyond uncomfortable when he first walked up to the bar, but that wasn’t too unusual. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them had a shit day and needed drinks more than actual conversation. Why wouldn’t he assume that’s what Husk needed? Even if he seemed to cheer up a bit once Niss started talking to him, that could’ve been the problem and he needed to talk it out. Reasonable, understandable, logical.

What Husk had just done made absolutely no fucking sense.

“Wait, come-“ But by the time Arackniss got the will to speak back, Husk was already out of the room running off to who knows where. All he could think about were those words, those damn words echoing in his mind even once he left the bar, even as he made his way up to his room, even as he just tried to get some fucking sleep.

_’Cause I love you.’_

How long has he waited for those words to be said? How long has Arackniss been trying to build up the courage to say those words himself? And Husk said them first, and then he just fucking ran off like an asshole and didn’t even give Niss the chance to pretend that he really meant it.

It wasn’t until nearly four in the morning that the arachnid finally climbed out of bed with all hope of rest gone. There’s no way he’s going to stop thinking about this, not until he goes on a rant to _someone_ and that someone certainly isn’t going to be Husk with how obviously he seemed to regret those words.

_[txt - > Pesce] I’m coming over._

\---

Arackniss never had to worry about knocking as long as he gave at least a ten-minute heads up, so opening the door to Baxter’s room and sitting on his bed while the other sat at his desk wasn’t unusual to either of them.

Baxter only looked up from his notepad once he was sure Niss was settled. “You seemed upset about something? Normally you would either spend the evening here from the beginning or something is gravely wrong.”

“Guess you could say that, yeah…” With no one else laying on the bed, Arackniss wasted no time before flopping down to lay on it fully and taking up as much space as he could. Not that it was very much space with him being so small, but spreading out all six arms was as close as he could get. “Somethin’ happened today, can’t figure out what the fuck to do about it.”

“Go on?”

That’s the hard part. Niss isn’t even sure he knows how to explain properly. “…you noticed anything weird ‘bout Husk lately? Talked to Charlie earlier today and she said he was acting different.. Like, more honest than usual, I guess, is what she said, but I think it coulda just been him in a bad mood and-“

“More honest?” Baxter does his best to be a good listener, but Niss is already too familiar with his tendency to get excited when something takes his interest. “In what way exactly?”

“I dunno, I wasn’t there when she talked to him..” The best response Niss could give with a groan of frustration. “She said somethin’ about him saying shit and then acting like he didn’t know what he said or didn’t mean to say it or.. Something. He was probably just trying to piss everyone off, but..”

“Interesting!” Niss was interrupted again before he could get to the actual point, and Baxter’s new focus was scribbling the new information down in his book. “I had him listed as one of the main suspects, and yet it seemed unlikely, he’s so abrasive and loud and clumsy, I wonder how he manage to-“

“Bax?” Only then was his attention turned back. “Y’know I don’t mind listening to your rants, but what the fuck are you talking about?”

Blink. Blink. “Oh! I haven’t spoken with you about it yet, I nearly forget.. Well, someone came into my lab the other evening and decide to cause mayhem in the place, including stealing one of my vials of experimental fluids. Have you heard of such a thing called truth serum?”

Niss nodded, clearly not making the connection as he is an oblivious moron.

“Then I’m sure you’re aware of it’s properties, yes? It makes the drinker rather honest in every situation whether they intend to be or not, regardless of the words they meant to say. _That_ was precisely the flask of liquid taken from my lab, and assuming what Charlie described was correct, I have no doubt it was Husk that took it and drank what he assumed was something quite different.”

Niss didn’t hum afterwards like he normally would have, showing he understood and was interested. If anything, his eyes just widened in shock as they sat there in silence. After a minute or two, Baxter turned back around to write at his desk again.

“I have a few plans already devised as to punish him for the act of breaking in if you’d care to hear them. First off-“

But Baxter was rambling to no one at all, because Arackniss had already silent slunk out of the room. Yeah. Okay, he’s definitely not sleeping anymore tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The absolute last thing Husk wanted to do today was leave his room not knowing if this stuff had worn off yet.

Even if it had, he still didn’t want to go downstairs for a dozen other reasons. Inevitable questions from Charlie about why he seemed so different yesterday, and knowing her, she probably told Vaggie and Alastor who would be giving him weird looks all day long. And then there was the problem of Niss.

Asshole, son of a bitch, fucking gorgeous, amazing, Arackniss.

Husk no longer gave a single shit about not ruining Baxter’s life “too badly”, because whatever came out of his lab had single handedly ruined Husk’s life in a matter of minutes. And _no_ , that wasn’t his fault for stealing it, thank you very much, Baxter should’ve labeled his containers better so Husk could have stolen the right thing. Instead of.. Whatever the fuck happened yesterday.

Yeah, today seemed like the worst day to get out of bed if only he had a choice.

Kicking his legs over the bed, Husk kept his mouth shut long enough to get dressed for the day all the way up until he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror gripping the edges of the sink. It’s better to know for sure, it’s better to not be caught by surprise again.

“….it’s going to be a good day.”

Thank god, he can lie again. Husk’s posture relaxed significantly as he finished putting on his hat to walk out and downstairs. At least that’s over with, and they can pretend this never happened.

\----------

Baxter wasn’t surprised in the least to find Niss in the kitchen the following morning, looking like he was mixing up some sort of batter. Brownies, if he had to guess, by the smell and the shape of the pan nearby. Although baking may have technically been considered a science by most, Baxter never found much interest in it nor understood why the spider was so fond of it. Still, it’s perfect, that’s exactly what he was hoping for. He jumped up to tap Niss on his shoulder and nearly got smacked with the mixing spoon.

“Oh.. Just you. What d’ya want? Need somethin’?”

“Those are for Husk, correct?”

This time Baxter actually did get smacked, although with a clean spatula that was nearby. That was the only answer he needed anyway. “So, what about it?”

“Nothing! I was simply curious, is all. However, I do have something extra I believe would really add a great touch to your mixture if I could add it.” From his pocket, Baxter pulled out a small bag of something green-ish, almost small enough to be a powder.

Understandably, Niss was skeptical and just squinted at him for a minute. “Bax, I’m not feedin’ him pot brownies-“

“No! No, of course not, I wouldn’t suggest such a thing. This is a different sort of special herb, I assure you it’s perfectly safe and will improve things significantly.”

Arackniss snatched the bag out of his hands, opening it quickly to smell it. At least Baxter wasn’t lying, it’s not weed, but he can’t exactly tell what it is either. It takes a few minutes of hesitation before he eventually dumps only half the contents into the batter to mix it in.

“Swear to god if this kills him or makes ‘im sick, I’m not gonna be as forgiving f’r you as usual…”

“Only good things will come of this, Niss, I swear it.” Now it’s just time to wait for the show..

\-------

So far, so good. Alastor has been ignoring Husk as usual, Vaggie gave him some curious looks but didn’t actually talk to him, and she’s been keeping Charlie busy so she couldn’t come pester him either. If Husk can just finish off the rest of his day manning the bar without anyone else coming by and talking about it, he can just leave and go hide again until this all dies down.

That’s what Husk hoped, anyway, it’s not what he realistically expected. Nothing can ever go the way he wants it to, and it took every bit energy of his black soul to not curl up and hide when Niss walked up to the bar with a covered tray in his hand. What now? What fucking now, how many years of friendship is he about to lose in a matter of seconds?

“You eaten yet today? Made somethin’ to cheer you up since y’seemed.. Upset yesterday.”

 _Fuck._ Husk didn’t know how he should respond, but it’s probably best to not actively encourage Niss talking to him until he figures out how to deal with this better.

“No, haven’t eaten yet today-“ Wait. That’s not what Husk was trying to say- He tested it earlier, he should have been able to lie again today. What the fuck is going on?

“Good.” Niss took the foil off the top, sliding a tray of frosting covered brownies towards him, which smelled.. Much better than the usual desserts he makes, actually. “Got a special ingredient in there this time, so hope you like it.”

Rather than pushing it away like he normally would have, Husk almost instinctively took one and swallowed it whole like it was the first thing he’d eaten in a month. “Thanks..” Maybe a second one too couldn’t hurt, actually. Or a third- Niss eventually had to pull the tray away from him after he’d inhaled half of the tray’s worth.

More. He wants more of it, as long as he can still smell it he wants more. It wasn’t noticeable to Husk how big his pupils grew or how erratic his movements were, although that’s exactly what tipped Niss off to hide the rest away before Husk could grab anymore like he was currently swiping to do. “Husk… Y’feeling alright?”

Niss didn’t get an answer, because Husk was already on all fours running around the bar to tackle him off the bar stool and open the tray again for himself while sitting on top of Niss on the ground. Even once he’d eaten all of them, Husk didn’t calm down, just glancing around the room before finally landing his eyes back on Niss and leaning down for their faces to be inches apart.

“Tastes fucking amazing- Fucking fantastic, fucking awesome, fucking- Good fucking shit, make more later, you’re the fucking best, I fucking love you.” Niss gets an immediate kiss on his cheek before.. Footsteps.

“HUSK!”

Immediately he hissed at the newcomer walking through the door and, using his wings, managed to jump up high enough to cling to the chandelier currently hanging from the ceiling while swiveling his head around to look for any other intruders. Said newcomer, though, was the one who ran over to offer Niss a hand to stand up.

“…Bax, what the fuck was that shit you put in there?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The angler fish made sure Niss was steady despite how he seemed to be stumbling as they both looked up to Husk, who was currently biting the metal chain holding him in the air. “Catnip. I figured that’d be an effective punishment for his crimes of the other night.”

“Oh fucking christ..” If Niss had another spatula nearby, he’d have hit Baxter with it again. “Y’didn’t fucking _listen_ to me yesterday, did ya? I was makin’ those ‘cause yesterday with your fuckin’- truth serum shit he said he loved me an’ I was trying to make him stop panicking.”

“Hm.. Well, I’m sure he’ll come to terms with it eventually. Just give him some time to recover here and things will work out eventually.”

“You’re not the brightest guy for bein’ a scientist sometimes, y’know.”

Baxter didn’t seem to care much either way at that statement, just shrugging his shoulders before leaving the room once again. He was never emotionally knowledgeable and seeing the fruits of his labor was enough.

Considering most people probably wouldn’t pay attention to the ceiling fifteen feet above them even if they walked by, Niss took it upon himself to call Angel instead.

“Tony? Yeah, come down to the lobby, might bring someone else with you.. Got a situation.”

By the time him and Vaggie had made their way downstairs, Husk was significantly more calmed down at least. And by “calm”, that just means he wasn’t swinging the chandelier back and forth anymore and was more panicked than energetic.

“Do I want to know how he got up there to begin with?” Niss just shook his head at Vaggie, it’d be harder to explain than to just move on from it afterwards. Her only response to do was sigh and nod at Angel, who decided pulling out a broom and smacking Husk until he let go and fell to the ground would be the best option.

“Fuck..” Definitely the worst day of Husk’s after life so far, that’s for certain. His ears were ringing too much from the fall to listen to Niss’ conversation with the two of them. All he could see was Angel laughing his ass off with Vaggie and Niss both looked pissed off at him for it before they once again left the room.

“Hus- usk- Husk, you awake..?”

“Unfortunately..” He’d still rather lay here and die than try to talk to Niss ever again, rolling over to face the other direction. Pointless, as it turns out, because a few seconds later he was being picked up by four arms that he’s pretty sure don’t belong to Angel or anyone else around here.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Baxter added that shit to the brownies and didn’t tell me what it did.. Figured it was just weed but apparently not.” Of course it was him. More reasons for Baxter to get added to Husk’s hitlist that much closer to the top than he already was before. He didn’t respond, just waiting in silence until Husk felt something warm press against his forehead. “For the record though.. I love y’too. Now let’s get you to bed so I can talk to him about the antidote for the other shit..”

Well. Maybe Husk wasn’t lying when he said it’d be a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A finished series?? From me of all people? I'm shocked too, hopefully you enjoyed being a passenger on Husk's emotional roller coaster


End file.
